Act 19
Act 19 is the nineteenth episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered June 3, 2016. Summary It's Stella's birthday but when her friend's seem otherwise preoccupied, she's worried they've forgotten. Elsewhere, Hecate creates a powerful new monster that has the ability to reflect the girl's attacks. Plot Stella heads to school and talks to Keira and Anthony, she asks them if she looks any different (hinting at her being a year older because it's her birthday) but they don't get the hint. Stella begins to think they've forgotten her birthday and asks if they've got anything fun planned, Keira tells her she'd forgotten about her mom's birthday and that she needs to get her a gift. Stella walks away, saddened they seemed to have forgotten her birthday and talks to Kat, who also doesn't seem to remember. After leaving for class, Stella runs into Tatum who wishes Stella a happy birthday and tells her maybe her friends aren't so great if they forget about such important things. Later, Morgan and Kennedy are shopping for the perfect gift when they see Stella jogging, when they notice she's headed towards the cafe (where Keira and the gang are decorating for Stella's birthday bash) Morgan quickly calls and tells them to hide the evidence. The gang quickly cleans up and Stella stops by to ask Will if he'd seen any of her friends, to which he says no. Hecate, watching from the Crypt, says she has the perfect gift for a forgotten birthday and creates Madimot. Continuing her run, Stella complains about her friends to herself and wonders how they could forget her birthday. Madimot attacks and Stella transforms but it's too evenly matched. Aasim summons the girl's to Sanctuary to tell them about Stella being attacked and they transform to help her. The girl's fight but Madimot reflects all of their attacks, Rowan suggests reflecting his attack back at him and the girl's combine energies to create a force field. Madimot's attack is reflected onto him, destroying him. Kat drags a now blindfolded Stella to the cafe where she's surprised with a party and everyone dances, having a good time. Outside, Natalie watches her friends have fun, having been invited by Keira. Fearing they'll reject her, she starts to leave but runs into Ty. The pair talk for a bit, sharing a deep moment before Natalie kisses him and the pair begin to make out. They then leave together and have sex in Natalie's nearby car. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Rp Tool as Aasim *Zvory as Avvar / Hecate *Demonika1 as Rajani *DamianMarx as Oculos *Abraelon as Anthony Wallender *Africaa Amat as Tatum Act *October Amat as Ty Broadbeck *Xordon Resident as Will Mott *Rp Tool as Madimot Notes *First appearance of Will. *First appearance of Natalie since Act 16. *First appearance of Tatum since Act 16.